power_rangers_redversefandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (Time Force)
Below is a list of the weaponry, tools and gadgets used by the Time Force team. Suits Chrono Suits Sidearms Vector Sabres A pair of swords modelled after clock hands that serve as the Time Force Rangers' sidearms. Each Rangers' Vector Sabre has their respective arrow symbol for the edge of the blade. In addition to their purposes as weapons, they can also be transformed into the Ranger's primary weapons, the Vector Weapons. Chrono Blaster A futuristic pistol that Alex carries in civilian form, Chrono Blasters are the standard weapon of all Time Force officers, Ranger or not. Vector Weapons When the Rangers place their Vector Sabres together in a certain way that is different for each Ranger, the Vector Sabres clip together and form a Vector Weapon. Assault Vector The Red Time Force Ranger's Vector Weapon, the Assault Vector is essentially a larger Vector Sabre formed from both sabres. Arrow Vector The Pink Time Force Ranger's Vector Weapon, the Arrow Vector is a bow formed by crossing the Vector Sabres together. Spin Vector The Blue Time Force Ranger's Vector Weapon, the Spin Vector is a double-bladed lance formed by connecting the Vector Sabres' hilts together. Double Vector The Yellow Time Force Ranger's Vector Weapon, the Double Vector is a pair of double-sided daggers formed by splitting the Vector Sabres down the middle. Spark Vector The Green Time Force Ranger's Vector Weapon, the Spark Vector is a axe formed by connecting the Vector Sabres' blades together. Voltech Units The Voltech Units are powerful blasters designed after a type of 21st century weaponry. Each Ranger has one, and they all fire bolts of energy the same colour as the Ranger using it. Although easily capable of inflicting lethal damage, the Voltech Units are usually set to stun in order to capture mutants alive. Voltech Blaster The Red Time Force Ranger's Voltech Unit, designed after a shotgun. When the switch on the left side of the gun is flipped, it is capable of performing its own special attack, Chrono Pulse. It forms the barrel of the Vortex Cannon. Voltech Gattler The Blue Time Force Ranger's Voltech Unit, designed after a lightweight machine gun. When the switch on the back of the gun is flipped, it is capable of performing its own special attack, Plasma Launcher. It forms the frame of the Vortex Cannon. Voltech Pistols The Green Time Force Ranger's Voltech Unit, designed after a pair of handguns. When both pistols are brought together and the switches atop both are flipped, they are capable of performing their own special attack, Distortion Blast. They form the handle and trigger of the Vortex Cannon. Voltech Bazooka The Yellow Time Force Ranger's Voltech Unit, designed after a bazooka. When the switch underneath the handle is flipped, it is capable of performing its own special attack, Disruptor Machine Gun. It forms the base of the Vortex Cannon. Voltech Sniper The Pink Time Force Ranger's Voltech Unit, designed after a sniper rifle. When the switch next to the scope is flipped, it is capable of performing its own special attack, Diffusion Shot. It forms the scope of the Vortex Cannon. Vortex Cannon A cannon formed from the individual Voltech Units. It fires a -210°C cryogenic energy blast called the Deep Freeze Blast that freeze compresses mutants for quick capture. However, it is possible for a mutant to reflect the Deep Freeze Blast by removing their Depression Seal DNA Patch and mutating. Other Weapons Quantum Defender The Quantum Ranger's personal weapon, a handgun resembling the Quantasaurus Rex's head. It has three different forms it can take through the command of "Defender Change!" - a standard pistol mode, a sword mode in which a blade is extended from the front end of the gun to create a sword, and a cannon mode that is able to fire the '''DV Deep Freeze '''blast. Electro Booster A orange gun attachment that when equipped to the Vector Sabres form a blaster weapon called the Electro Vector, which fires energy blasts. It can also be switched to Sniper Mode, which has pinpoint targeting, and Inverted Mode, in which the energy blasts are converted to negative energy so that normal energy absorption will not absorb the blasts. Although it can be used by any of the Core Time Force Rangers, it is mostly used by Trip, and sometimes by Lucas. Time Emblems The badges worn on the belt of each Chrono Suit which can be removed and used. The badges are used to identify the Rangers as Time Force officers, as well as to take control of technology and fire flashes that can erase a human's memory so they do not remember any nightmarish experience or the Rangers' presence.Category:Arsenal Category:Power Rangers: Time Force